Memories Of The Heart
by puppykitty
Summary: A sakura and syaoran love of story of what would have happened if sakura didn't lose her memories and that of her true love. Then together they find a way to travel to other world's and dimesions. Then what happens when they arrive in cardcaptor world...


Memories of the Heart 

In the beginning…

Clow Reed was sitting on his throne he was the ruler of Clow Country. Touya was standing next to Clow Reed he was his son and next in line to take over the throne. "Sakura my daughter, can you please come here?" Clow Reed asked our visitors will be here soon. Sakura's feet taped quietly and she quickly hid behind Clow Reed's throne. There was a knock on the door as the guards outside the throne room pasted on the message "The archaeologist is here with his son he's proposing an excavation of the ruins, may we send him in?" Clow Reed answered "Yes" then they entered Sakura smiled at the boy, he smiled back. As they both bowed down before them. The next day Sakura and Syaoran went to play in the desert sand. Syaoran brought a bucket of water with him. Of course the guards were there watching over them. "I wish my guards weren't here Syaoran, why do we need a bucket of water?" Sakura asked. Syaoran poured some water into the sand then moulded it into a sand castle. "Wow" Sakura said. "Want to try princess Sakura?" Syaoran asked. "Sure" Sakura answered. They spend some time making sandcastles then when they finished they decided to trick the guards and escape to Sakura favourite hiding spot. "Syaoran…:" Sakura said. "Yes princess Sakura." Answered Syaoran. "Can you call me Sakura?" Asked Sakura. Syaoran blushed and thought _I have to after all she is the princess. _"Yes… Sa… Sakura." Answered Syaoran. Sakura Smiled. "Anyway where are we Sakura?" Asked Syaoran. "This is the church; I'm allowed to come here anytime because Touya friend is a Priest he has magical powers so I guess he can protect me." Sakura answered. "Who's in my confession box?" Asked Yukito. "Quickly, Syaoran confess something or you'll be in trouble of Yukito." Said Sakura. "I don't have any memories of my past I was adopted." Syaoran said. "That's ok Syaoran you have new memories to make with those who love you everyday." Sakura said. "Sa… Sakura…" Syaoran said blushing. Yukito opened the confession box. "Princess Sakura you know it's only my job to make people confess and Syaoran…." Yukito. Then just like that Princess Sakura and Syaoran ran out of the church.

7 years later…

Sakura was lying in her bed at night again she was thinking _"what could Syaoran be doing?" "I wonder if he thinks about me at all" "I have to tell him next time… we meet"_

Syaoran was lying is his bed at night again he was thinking _"it's not good having feelings like this, is it, father?" "Even though she was my childhood friend she is still kingdom's princess."_ Syaoran couldn't take this anymore so he decided to go to the ruins to think. Sakura saw Syaoran outside her window in the distance going towards the ruin she _thought this is my chance_. She went outside her room with a picnic basket of food. She quietly walked down the hallway until "I can see you quiet clearly, Sakura." Touya said with a smirk. Then Sakura ran out of the castle without answering. She went inside the ruins. "Syaoran I brought some food." Sakura said. Syaoran smiled while placing the basket. "I found something it's a surprise." Syaoran said. "Really?" Asked Sakura. "But you have to close your eyes and talk out both of your hands." Syaoran said. "Okay." Said Sakura while doing what he told her to do. Syaoran took a gold watch out of his pocket and put it on Sakura's left hand. "Wow where did you get this." Asked Sakura. "It was hidden in the ruins it was your mothers…" Syaoran said blushing. "My mothers…" Said Sakura. "But what should I give you in return?" Asked Sakura. "Come with me to another world for a day to the world of cherry blossom tree's that means Sakura… here there are no flowers or plants in bloom so why not go to another world where they will…" Syaoran said blushing thinking _this would be great our birthdays are coming up on April 1st and I could tell her that I love her then_…. "I would really love that and in Christmas we can go to a world where it snows we never get snow because of the desert." Sakura said while thinking _on Christmas I could give him a watch in return and red woollen gloves made by me. _Syaoran was thinking _I could give what I have been waiting for. _"So when do we leave?" Asked Sakura. "April 1st" Answered Syaoran. "On our birthdays…" Sakura blushed. "We travel to different worlds with something similar to Yukito's magical staff but we'll both have our own I found it in the ruins along with a book but first you have to master a spell to summon the staff's power and the magical symbol will appear below you." Syaoran said. "I saw Yukito use his staff before he was talking to someone… a lady with black hair…. witch… well I better be going see you on April the 1st." Sakura said blushing. Syaoran was about to say something. But Sakura ran of towards the castle while looking at her watch _why didn't I kiss him, I should have told him; I'll just have to wait_.

April 1st…

Sakura was waiting at the front of the castle. "Sakura what are you doing here?" Asked Touya. Syaoran came running "Sorry I'm late… Sakura." Touya said "Hey how dare you call her Sakura she's the princess." Syaoran quickly grasped Sakura hand and ran of with her. "Hey come back you little brat." Shouted Touya. "Syaoran are we going to the ruins?" Sakura asked. "Yes Sakura" answered Syaoran blushing. After a while they made it. "That's strange Touya didn't send any guards after us." Said Sakura. "While it's not like's it a bad thing…" Syaoran said. Sakura handed Sakura a staff and Syaoran grasped his. "Syaoran… these are made from gold!" Sakura said. "Well have you mastered the spell?" Asked Syaoran. "Yes but I kinda stole one of Yukito spell books and it said for too people to travel across dimensions we have to put our backs together then say our own spell." Sakura said blushing. Syaoran nodded then they got into position. "By the power of the stars!" Sakura shouted. "Staffs of power!" Shouted Syaoran. "The power within or hearts." Sakura said blushing. Then the magical symbol appeared below there feet. "By the power our own stars." Syaoran said. "Take us to the world of cherry blossoms!" They shouted both at the same time. They both started to glow and were being transferred to another world. Sakura and Syaoran opened there eyes to see that they were being transferred through time and space they could see the stars. Then they arrived on a street lined with cherry blossom trees. "Syaoran it's beautiful…" Sakura said blushing. "Not as beautiful as you Sakura…" Syaoran said blushing. Sakura turned around as did Syaoran. "I…. I…. I love you Sakura…" Said Syaoran as her held her close. "Syaoran I… I… I love you too." Sakura said as she raised her head. Then Syaoran went down towards her and gave a passionate kiss there first kiss. When they stopped Sakura screamed "where's my staff!!!" Then Syaoran had a shock attack then looked over to wall across the street where a person was videotaping them. "Sakura we are being watched!!!" Syaoran shouted panicking. It was Tomoyo (they had landed in the card captor world.) "Hohohohohoho…" Tomoyo laughed. "Let's get out of here…" Sakura said while grasping Syaoran's hand and running away with him. Then they arrived at a shopping centre. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Asked Sakura. "It must be our clothes…" Said Syaoran. "But how we are meant to get clothes we don't have this world's money?" Sakura shouted it. People started whispering they must be shotting a movie look over there isn't that the director person I know that person it's Tomoyo. "Hey Sakura, Syaoran I can help you get some clothes." Said Touya. "Brother?" Asked Sakura. "Highness?" Asked Syaoran. "Finally I get some acceptance; you should always bring a change of clothes when you are shotting movies… let's go back to our place" Said Touya. Sakura and Syaoran just stood there dead silent they didn't know to either run away or just go with the flow of things. "Well come on lets go I'll lead." Said Touya. Soon they arrived at a house Sakura_ thought how small… _and there was a man watering the garden in the front. "Hey dad." Said Touya. "Father?" Asked Syaoran. "Duh… Syaoran." Answered Touya. "Right sister Sakura." Said Touya. "Hey my darling daughter Sakura." Said Touya's father. Sakura then thought _then if Touya is my brother and he called that man my father when that's really the father of Syaoran that would make as related Syaoran would be my brother!!! _Then Sakura clasped on the ground. "BROTHER!" She screamed. Then Syaoran clasped. Then from the distance there were two people walking up the street Sakura and Syaoran (card captor). Then they stop "Hey monster brother!" Shouted Sakura (card captor) to Touya. "Hey moron aren't you meant to be at work!" Shouted Syaoran (card captor) to Touya. "Hey then who are these two?" Touya asked. "Hohohohoho…" Tomoyo laughed while filming. "Hey Sakura (card captor) you did seal the mirror card didn't you." Asked Syaoran (card captor). "No it's the illusion card." Answered Sakura (card captor). "Actually I just decided to find stunt doubles of you… let's just say they will earn their weight in gold." Said Tomoyo. Sakura (Clow) and Syaoran (Clow) got off the ground. "She stole our items from both of us!" They both shouted at the same time. "Sakura (card captor) Syaoran (card captor) I'd like you to meet little kitty (Sakura Clow) Little Puppy (Syaoran Clow)." Said Tomoyo laughing.


End file.
